poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Droid General
The Rise of the Droid General is the twenty-sixth and final episode of The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh. Plot On Muunilinst, Jedi Masters SpongeBob and Patrick leads their clone troopers into battle against the last remaining pockets of battle droids. Suddenly, the droids deactivate, and Josh tells Monn that the InterGalactic Banking Clan have surrendered, and the Galactic Republic is victorious. As Josh, the Sailor Guardians, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Brian supervise the loading of Muun and Neimoidian prisoners-of-war onto Republic transports, Captain Fordo reports that a ship matching the one that Drake had pursued is approaching. Josh orders him to hold fire, and Drake exits the starfighter, apologizing for his disobedience and confirming the chase had been a Sith trap. As Josh upbraids his Padawan, he receives an urgent distress call from Jedi Master Peter Griffin on Hypori. Peter's forces have been wiped out by "a new droid general." The signal cuts out abruptly. On Hypori, Peter's dead hand drops his holo-communicator, which is crushed by a robotic clawed foot. Thousands of B2 super battle droids encircle a crashed Republic Acclamator, firing their blasters at it until the clawed hand of the caped figure in front of them signals for them to stop. Inside the wreckage, Jedi Master Belle wonders why the attack has ceased. Five other Jedi, wounded and weary, surround him: Kitty Katswell, Blackie, Jenny Wakeman, Ren, and Stimpy. As the Jedi wonder how they could have been defeated by mere battle droids, a voice calls out to them: General Grievous. The sound of Grievous's approaching footsteps panics some of the Jedi, but Belle urges them to remain calm. But it's too much for Stimpy, who charges into the open air where he is crushed to death as the metallic frame of General Grievous lands on top of him. Just as quickly, the general leaps out of sight, before dropping onto the remaining Jedi wielding two lightsabers. Spinning his torso around, Grievous easily holds off the four attacking Jedi, finally downing Blackie. His clawed metal limbs get hold of Ren and snap his neck, before hurling him and Jenny across the chamber, followed by Belle. Kitty manages to hold off Grievous for some time, before she is hit by one of his spinning lightsabers and thrown into the wreckage. Her own lightsaber held by Grievous's foot, Belle uses the Force to pull one from Grievous's belt, which she ignites and raises into a guard. The two stare at each other for a moment before the droid general leaps at her, lightsabers angled for the kill. On Coruscant, Gandald senses a disturbance in the Force by saying: "Mmmm. The coming storm grows darker. I fear the dark cloud of the Sith shrouds us all. But meanwhile, a customized Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry speeds across the surface of Hypori. On board the gunship, a squad of Advanced Recon Commandos prepare their weapons for attack. A jamming signal prevents their detection by an army of B2 super battle droids surrounding a crashed Acclamator-class assault ship. The gunship drops a cluster of thermal detonators, armed on standby, among the droids. The troopers disembark, their commander—Captain Fordo—detecting three life signs. Two of the ARC troopers go after the nearest two, while the rest follow Fordo to the third reading; the transport is flown skywards to open fire on the approaching battle droids. As the troopers exit a tunnel, they encounter General Grievous, who is in the midst of a vicious lightsaber duel with Jedi Master Belle. Just as she disarms Belle and prepares to finish her off, they both notice the clones, who unleash a barrage of blaster fire at the cyborg. Grievous flees the attack, climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling. As Grievous leaps down and quickly kills four of the troopers using two of his lightsabers, the commander calls for backup. The hovering LAAT/i breaks into the area and opens fire on the General with its blasters and missiles, which he evades. Fordo orders his men to retreat, despite Belle's initial insistence that they pursue Grievous. Two Jedi, Jenny Wakeman and Kitty Katswell, have survived the attack by General Grievous and are recovering aboard the LAAT/i. Meanwhile, Grievous takes a lightsaber from the seemingly lifeless body of Blackie and adds it to his collection. The ARC troopers detonate the explosives, destroying hundreds of droids. General Grievous watches the transport head into space, musing that they have only prolonged their downfall. On Coruscant, Gandalf has a vision of the nine-year-old Drake Parker and the late Mr. Krabs on Dagobah. Mr. Krabs tells Drake he must face his fear by entering the Dark Side Cave, and to trust in the Force. At a meeting of the Jedi High Council, Belle tells her fellow council-members of the defeat on Hypori. Since the Jedi numbers are spread so thinly, the Council decide to promote Drake to full Jedi Knight status at Josh's request, despite protests from Master Roku. Drake walks through crowds amid the lower levels of Coruscant, surveying the surrounding people, including many non-huMans, with suspicion. He thinks a hooded figure is following him, so he races off. At the entrance to an alleyway, he grabs the mysterious figure and ignites his lightsaber before realizing his pursuer is his beloved wife, Carly. They share a kiss and, thinking they have been seen by a passerby, Drake rants that they should not have to hide their love. Carly reminds him of his duty to the Jedi Order and that she'll always love him. He jokes that Carly does look good in the dark and they kiss again, though this time they are interrupted by K-2SO, who is clad in brand-new, black coverings with a Republic mark. Drake claims to be impressed; most impressed. Drake is called by Josh to the Jedi Temple, but he arrives late, interpreting his being summoned as a prelude to another scolding. Josh reminds his Padawan that he is no longer a child but must still follow his Master's orders. Drake retorts that Josh is "no Mr. Krabs."; this saddens Josh visibly and Drake immediately regrets his hurtful comment, apologizing. Josh forgives his student thus confessing that he misses their old friend and mentor Mr. Krabs too and then shows him to a dark room, where Josh and the other Jedi Masters surround Drake and ignite their lightsabers. Gandalf knights Drake, cutting off his Padawan braid, which K-2SO later presents to Carly, which she happily stores away with her Japor snippet for safekeeping. In return, Carly gives BB-8 to Drake, the droid showing the new Knight a hologram recording of Carly presenting him the gift and accepting his own. Drake smiles at the sight and reaches into the hologram with his mechno-arm as if to hold her in his hand. He and BB-8 then board his Actis-class starfighter and leave once again to serve together in the Clone Wars. Trivia *This episode is based off of the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode - "Chapter 20" with a combination of the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode - "Chapter 21". Transcript The Rise of the Droid General/Transcript Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh